<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SSHP】摄魂怪之吻 by Atemwende</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422021">【SSHP】摄魂怪之吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemwende/pseuds/Atemwende'>Atemwende</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azkaban, Happy Ending, M/M, snarry, sshp, 斯哈 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemwende/pseuds/Atemwende</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名：分院帽判定结果：阿兹卡班</p><p>梗：摄魂怪教授x阿兹卡班小哈<br/>（由一个可爱表情包来的想法，感谢表情包创始人！）</p><p>OOC大预警，私设众多，开头沙雕中间流水账结尾傻白甜请不要嫌弃（</p><p>避雷：有部分阿兹卡班凄惨场面描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SSHP】摄魂怪之吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>-<br/> <br/>哈利一觉醒来发现自己的身体变小了。不，这不是重点，重点是他居然站在霍格沃茨的大厅里，眼前正在举行分院仪式。<br/> <br/>他看了看身边年幼的罗恩和赫敏，无比头疼。明明好不容易打败伏地魔，在和平世界里开启了幸福人生，为什么又要重来一遍啊……更何况他每一步都是刚刚好存活下来，刚刚好拯救魔法界，如果出现误差他也无法保证还能顺利通关。<br/> <br/>“哈利波特！”麦格教授已经念到了他的名字，哈利只好极不情愿地坐到凳子上。<br/> <br/>分院帽又开始在他头顶上嘀咕，于是哈利按照上辈子的做法默念着：不去斯莱特林，不去斯莱特林……这一段他老熟悉了。<br/> <br/>“不去斯莱特林？你确定？”分院帽悄声道，“既然你这么说，那好吧，那就去——”<br/> <br/>洪亮的声音响彻礼堂：“阿兹卡班——！”<br/> <br/>？？？<br/> <br/>啊这…这误差未免太大了点吧！？<br/> <br/>软趴趴的帽子被摘下，哈利错愕地望着麦格教授，她一脸不忍的神情，眼里闪着泪花。邓布利多站在教师席上叹了口气，摇了摇头。海格已经擤起了鼻涕。他们怎么就接受了的样子？到底有没有人出来解释一下啊。<br/> <br/>教师席旁边的礼堂后门突然开了，一个漆黑的身影低头钻了进来，他直起身，比门框还高出一截。哈利不可置信地看着那个东西，枯瘦修长的身形，披着斗篷，戴着兜帽，看不到面孔。霍格沃茨什么时候允许摄魂怪随意进出了？<br/> <br/>噢他都被分到阿兹卡班了，还有什么不可能的，那没事了。<br/> <br/>它与一般的摄魂怪还是有些不同，至少斗篷没有那么破烂肮脏，而只是一块黑色绸缎轻柔地覆在身上，随着动作漂浮摇摆。它滑行过来，哈利没有感到如坠冰窟的恐怖，也没有闻到腐烂的臭味或者听见那若有似无的“咯咯”声。<br/> <br/>对于一年级的小哈利来说，它实在太高了，走得近些便需要仰起头才能看到……兜帽下竟然不是皮肉溃烂的怪物，而是一个人类？尽管肤色像死尸般灰白，但的确是个干净利落的男人下巴。兜帽的阴影吞噬了脸部，看不到嘴唇，脖颈线条隐入斗篷的领口，只露出中间那一块削瘦的下巴和突起的锁骨。它，或者称之为他，在哈利跟前停下，似乎在透过兜帽打量着男孩。<br/> <br/>礼堂里的议论声越来越大，麦格教授只好含泪一挥手，于是这只摄魂怪从宽大无边的斗篷下伸出手，抓住了哈利的胳膊，带着他朝礼堂后门走去。这只手细长得怪异，骨瘦如柴，力气大得哈利毫无反抗的可能。他只好亦步亦趋地跟着那漂浮的怪物，一边频频回头张望那张他梦寐以求的格兰芬多长桌，甚至看了两眼斯莱特林，十一岁救世主泪洒霍格沃茨。早知如此，他绝不抱怨二刷副本无聊，并且欣然同意分院帽的建议。<br/> <br/>小哈利被摄魂怪夹在胳膊肘里，飞过一片无边无际的大海，最终降落在一座巨大的高塔上。他刚被放下来就吐得昏天暗地，靠着墙不住地深呼吸。<br/> <br/>四周是厚重而冰冷的石砖，每一寸空气都浸透着绝望和恐惧，窗外能看到那种熟悉的肮脏摄魂怪在空中零零散散巡逻。这一切都宣告着脚下的确是最可怕的巫师监狱——阿兹卡班。那只特殊的摄魂怪把他领到一个房间，关上门，哈利浑身的压力便减轻了不少。这房间里至少有一个温暖的壁炉，一张书桌和一把柔软的扶手椅，而且那种无孔不入的难过并没有透过墙壁渗进来。<br/> <br/>“以后你就在这块区域活动，波特。”<br/> <br/>突然，一个熟悉的阴沉声音在哈利脑海中凭空响起，那极富辨识度的音色和刻板的语调……这不是斯内普吗？但房内的确空无一人，只有那个高大的摄魂怪站得像个影子。哈利四处张望着，男人不快的声音又响了起来：“如果你听明白了，最好回答一句‘好的，教授’。”<br/> <br/>摄魂怪先生缓缓滑行过来，挡在他面前，微微垂下头。哈利感觉一道严厉的目光隔着兜帽投在自己身上，颤颤巍巍地试探道：“斯内普……教授？”<br/> <br/>他脑子里的声音冷哼了一声：“既然你被分来阿兹卡班，就得全权服从我的安排，课程由我辅导，与霍格沃茨的进度同步——”<br/> <br/>“等…等会！”哈利惊恐地打断对方，“能不能先解释一下为什么我会来这里？什么时候能回去？”<br/> <br/>“无可奉告，波特，我只是履行校长交代的任务，”完了，就连这种不耐烦的语气都像极了斯内普，“阿兹卡班是魔法界关押重犯的监狱，如果你不想被他们生吞活剥，最好乖乖呆在许可范围内。另外，也不要去招惹摄魂怪，那些没有脑子的家伙可能会忍不住给你来个吻……”<br/> <br/>哈利回忆起刚才在礼堂扫视教师席时的违和感，原来是因为少了斯内普那张臭脸。难道，老蝙蝠真的变成摄魂怪了？他看不到兜帽下的样子，不能确定，而眼前这个…肯定不是活人。他的身形瘦长得诡异，漂浮在半空中，翻滚的斗篷遮住他的脚，或许他根本没有脚。<br/> <br/>这真的很惊悚。摄魂怪，或者说，斯内普从斗篷底下伸出青白的手挥了挥，书桌上便堆满了课本和文具用品。一张羊皮纸悬浮在哈利眼前，密密麻麻写着他的学习时间表——跟以前在霍格沃茨的安排差不多，只是每节课的授课老师都是西弗勒斯·斯内普。<br/> <br/>“都是你来教？”哈利倒吸一口凉气，斯内普的魔药课已经够难熬的了，怎么现在还有斯内普的变形课、魔咒课、魔法史、草药学、黑魔法防御课、天文学和飞行课？他真的很难想象眼前这货顶着斗篷观察水晶球或者骑扫帚的样子。<br/> <br/>斯内普冷笑道：“难道你指望霍格沃茨的每一位教授都来阿兹卡班给你一对一辅导吗？我想救世主的特权还不至于如此强大。”<br/> <br/>哈利撇了撇嘴。所以把他丢来阿兹卡班到底是谁的馊主意？<br/> <br/>“今天你就先预习明天的课程吧，不要出这个房间，你不会想知道后果是什么的，波特先生。”斯内普说完便转身滑走了，斗篷在身旁翻飞，倒是像极了他从前在霍格沃茨走廊里长袍猎猎的架势。<br/> <br/>-<br/> <br/>短短一周哈利受到的精神摧残完全不亚于上辈子一年一度的伏地魔骚扰。虽然学渣如他，对大部分课程都不感兴趣，但哪一门无疑都比魔药课舒服，而现在每一门都和魔药课一样可怕了。他大概永远也忘不了斯内普那种阴沉平板的声音介绍着魔法史枯燥乏味的内容，更要命的是，这声音不经过空气传播，直接在他颅内回响，仿佛无孔不入。<br/> <br/>当然，哈利脑补的斯内普解释水晶球和骑扫帚的场面也并未出现。一年级还没有水晶球占卜课程，他们才刚开始学习天文理论，而鉴于户外全是巡逻的摄魂怪，飞行课在阿兹卡班根本不可能实践。失去了最爱的魁地奇，男孩原本昏暗的生活雪上加霜。<br/> <br/>好想哭，妈的。哈利深夜趴在桌上，生无可恋地写着论文，斯内普给每一堂课都布置了满满的作业。心理年龄二十来岁的救世主无法忍受写不完作业被老师批评的耻辱，但他怀疑自己的泪腺还是十一岁，否则也不会一边冷静地阐述牛黄的作用一边疯狂抹着眼泪。<br/> <br/>于是斯内普教授第二天收到的羊皮纸上到处都是洇开的墨痕，让哈利本就狗爬的字迹更加难以辨认了。斗篷里伸出一根枯枝般的手指轻轻一划，纸面上就出现了一个鲜红的P（*差劲），仿佛伴随着一声嘲讽的轻叹：Poor.<br/> <br/>哈利夺回自己的论文，恶狠狠地瞪着教授，但对方毫无反应，继续批改下一份作业，又是一个鲜红的P。<br/> <br/>“……”你妈的为什么。哈利敢怒不敢言。<br/> <br/>如今的斯内普比从前更封闭了——像个拉长的影子，甚至连表情也看不到，堪称物理大脑封闭术。哈利对摄魂怪的恐惧已经刻进DNA里，看着这相似的外形和气质，实在很难不发怵，导致他在斯内普面前直接气短了三分。<br/> <br/>“卷面和内容一样重要，波特先生，希望你及早认识到这点。”斯内普手指一挥，那一沓乱七八糟的羊皮纸卷就回到了哈利桌上，“如果下次的作业还是这样，我不介意帮你额外增加一节书写课，让你的手指好好记住如何写出工整的字母。”<br/> <br/>“好的，教授。”男孩咬牙切齿地回答，在心里骂了一万遍死摄魂怪。<br/> <br/>-<br/> <br/>问题在于，周末的日子也并没有好过到哪去，活动范围依旧是可怜巴巴的书房和配套的卧室。<br/> <br/>“好无聊啊……”哈利无比想念温暖欢乐的霍格沃茨，想得心绞痛。那些自由自在的少年时光，亲切的同学和教授们，还有他最好的朋友。如今他一无所有了，还没来得及跟小罗恩、小赫敏组成铁三角，就被迫一个人呆在阴森恐怖的阿兹卡班，能沟通的生物只有摄魂怪化的斯内普。<br/> <br/>小天狼星，这个名字跳进他脑中，哈利突然想起他的教父正关在阿兹卡班，也许就在他脚下的某间牢房，经受着十几年的折磨，等待一个真相大白。他曾经短暂相处后又永别了的小天狼星。哈利无法阻止自己冒险去见他一面的念头，他掏出魔杖，给自己施了个幻身咒，消失在周围的环境里。是的，他会的那些魔咒可没丢，如今的他只不过是被禁锢在幼年身体里的强大傲罗。<br/> <br/>斯内普不在。哈利悄悄解开了大门的门锁，探出头瞄了一眼。还没来得及呼吸到代表自由的空气，阿兹卡班里那种高浓度的绝望和抑郁组成的高压就一瞬间把他冻了个透心凉。<br/> <br/>这几乎一下子把他拉回了战争年代，他最不愿回想的那段日子，充满孤独和逃亡。年月都是破碎的，他们生活在不断的幻影移形之间，远离自己想保护的人，也远离所有支撑和温暖，无头苍蝇般寻找着打败伏地魔的方法。还有不停死去的人，收音机枯燥地宣告一个个家庭的噩耗，永远不够、永远迟到的缅怀……<br/> <br/>哈利甩了甩头，想把这种侵蚀内心的虚无感驱逐出去，他不能再放任自己沉浸于悲痛之中。战后有很长一段日子，大街小巷的巫师们既忙着重建被摧毁的房屋建筑，更忙着重建内心对于幸福和欢乐的信仰。哈利也是如此。幸运的是，有一个人把他从创伤的深渊里带了出来，尽管那人也同样遍体鳞伤。他们在相互舔舐之中治愈彼此。<br/> <br/>看到你心里的黑洞不逃走，已是难能可贵；明明自己也身处黑洞，却想救你，这样的人或许不会再遇见第二次。<br/> <br/>但那个人是谁……哈利重生之后每一天都觉得上辈子的记忆在离他远去，好像一个逐渐消逝的梦境。这么重要的人，居然都面目模糊了。<br/> <br/>又一阵刺骨的风从长廊深处吹来，让他清醒了一些。门外只有一条幽深的走廊，看不到尽头。哈利溜出房间，一路上安静又空荡，两层楼后，走廊两侧出现了厚重的铁门。靠近时能听见一些怪异的窃窃私语，神经质地重复着相同的字段，令人非常不舒服。铁门上方开了一个小窗，但以他如今的身高看不到里面，只好小小声喊了一句：“小天狼星？”<br/> <br/>话音刚落，四周的铁门都剧烈摇晃起来，尖利的嘶吼像锯子拉扯着耳膜。哈利连忙蹑手蹑脚地往前跑，再下一层楼，铁门变成了铁栅栏。半人半鬼的身影歪斜着缩在角落，有的面朝墙壁一动不动，有的机械地撞着墙。走廊中间一只摄魂怪正在进食，隔着栏杆贪婪地吸取着囚犯的灵魂。<br/> <br/>哈利现在完全明白为什么其他人提到阿兹卡班都会露出恐惧的神色，这里的确是人间地狱。摄魂怪似乎察觉到了他的存在，转过头来，一张空洞的口。它扔下那具失去知觉的躯壳。而它身后的黑暗中，又慢慢浮现出几个诡异的身影，一齐朝这边张望。<br/> <br/>男孩捏紧魔杖，随时准备念出守护神咒。他屏住呼吸慢慢撤退，后背却突然抵上一堵寒冷刺骨的高墙。他的幻身咒解除了。<br/> <br/>浑身的血液瞬间冻结。哈利在极度的恐慌中向上看去，无风自舞的黑色斗篷里，露出一个青灰的冷峻的下颌。<br/> <br/>情绪爆发，弥散在走廊中，那群摄魂怪迅速锁定目标，滑行而来，一张张腐烂的嘴翕动着。哈利仿佛回到了禁林的湖边，头顶上盘旋着一百只摄魂怪的那一刻。<br/> <br/>“呼神——”咒语念了一半，斯内普突然摁住哈利的肩膀，在他身旁抬起一只枯瘦的手，松松指向前方。似乎有一道锋锐的力量向前推去，发出破空的鸣响，将兴奋的摄魂怪们驱回长廊尽头的黑暗。这强大的威压让哈利大气都不敢出，他的后领被冰凉的手指拎住，双脚离地，跟着盛怒之中的斯内普一起向楼上的安全屋飞去。<br/> <br/>-<br/> <br/>哈利被粗暴地扔下来，一根手指挥了挥，他便僵坐在扶手椅上，不能动弹。斯内普并没有立马开口，在这难捱的沉默里，恐惧成倍地放大。这里显然不像温情的霍格沃茨，禁闭时可以切切鼻涕虫、洗洗坩埚。在阿兹卡班犯事大概是巫师界最蠢的行为了。<br/> <br/>“教……”哈利才发出一个音节就被噤了声。<br/> <br/>比往常更阴沉恐怖的声音在他脑海里响起：“我记得第一天我就强调过，不要出这道门，不要招惹摄魂怪。波特，究竟是哪一条规矩难以遵守？还是你从父亲那遗传的自大让你认为阿兹卡班是个绝佳的探险场所？”<br/> <br/>斯内普终究是斯内普，永远要把讽刺扯到詹姆身上。哈利说不出话，只能怏怏地闭嘴，听任那声音继续念叨。“幻身咒？守护神咒？本事够大的。你知道这里一共有多少只摄魂怪吗，那些愚蠢的东西可不会在用餐之前跟你打招呼——”<br/> <br/>眼看教授越说越火大，哈利拼命转着眼珠示意斯内普解开消音咒，好有机会解释一番。他嗓子一松，消音咒真的被解开了，接着臀部传来一阵始料未及的疼痛，哈利忍不住惊呼出声。<br/> <br/>对面的斯内普不动如山，但仿佛有谁拿着木板在他臀间狠狠打了两下，尽管他牢牢地贴在扶手椅上。<br/> <br/>“你，怎么回事？”哈利话没说完又挨了两板子。他很想跳起来，但身体仍被石化着。<br/> <br/>“教训不听话的小鬼，让你长长记性。今天敢闯监狱区，明天是不是该组织阿兹卡班魁地奇赛了？”斯内普阴恻恻地凑近了，继续在哈利的大脑里翻腾。<br/> <br/>二十来岁的灵魂没受过这等委屈。哈利又羞又恼，他已经是成年人了，还被这样摁着教训，只能徒劳地扯着脖子喊：“够了！霍格沃茨不允许体罚！”<br/> <br/>“噢。但我这里是阿兹卡班。”说着，斯内普又毫不留情地给了他两板子。<br/> <br/>羞耻感从脊背间刺痛地升上来，哈利咬紧牙关，不愿向强硬的男人低头，只能在心里祈求着霍格沃茨来个人把他救走。或许梅林听见了他的祈愿，一只猫头鹰凭空出现，敲着窗户，打断了斯内普的惩罚。他不爽地拆开信读了起来。<br/> <br/>哈利闭上眼开始祷告：如果上辈子的辛苦能换点运气的话，就请全部押在此刻吧——<br/> <br/>“邓布利多的来信，他让我……”斯内普的语气颇为愉悦，故意拉长了音调，“……执行摄魂怪的吻。”<br/> <br/>男孩脑子里最后一根弦断了，他不可置信地瞪着斯内普，对方像是大发善心，把那封长信展示给哈利看。上面的确是邓布利多标志性的圈圈圆圆的字体：<br/> <br/>“……我们已经找到了分离哈利身体里魂片的方法：摄魂怪的吻，只要操作得当，就能安全彻底地让哈利摆脱伏地魔的魂器身份，届时他也可以回到霍格沃茨与其他孩子一起学习了，不用再担心被伏地魔控制。西弗勒斯，请你执行时务必小心……”<br/> <br/>哈利愣愣地坐在椅子上，艰难地消化这些内容。原来他被分来阿兹卡班是因为体内的魂片，可是上辈子他也没有被伏地魔控制——但他想起自己失败的大脑封闭术，想起因为他的错误判断而牺牲的小天狼星，心里又是一阵内疚。也许这种方式是正确的，一劳永逸，他再也不必承受伏地魔的死咒，而且马上就能回到霍格沃茨了，回归正常的生活。<br/> <br/>可是——斯内普漂浮在他面前，微微俯身，骨瘦如柴的手已经伸向了自己的兜帽——他能相信斯内普吗？那种灵魂被拉扯出身体的恐惧感还记忆犹新，现在他却要主动接受一只摄魂怪的吻，尽管对方曾是自己的老师，也是……<br/> <br/>兜帽拉开，露出了男人的真容。漆黑的长发披散下来，面颊白如死灰，没有一丝生命气息。他低垂的双眼缓缓抬起，瞳仁深邃又空茫。这双无比熟悉的黑色眼睛直视着哈利，倒映出男孩的影子，却没有焦点。<br/> <br/>……也是他的爱人。<br/> <br/>这一瞬间，哈利想起了他们的前尘往事。他想起这双眼睛濒死时的留恋，苏醒时的温暖。劫后余生，哈利与他的丈夫西弗勒斯斯内普，彼此承诺，互相属于。<br/> <br/>枯瘦的手掌在他肩头合拢，感受不到一丝一毫的体温。他曾经那个孤高自持、温柔克制的西弗勒斯。哈利的眼泪大颗大颗涌出来，他捧住对方冰凉的面颊，迎了上去。<br/> <br/>-<br/> <br/>居然热乎乎的。哈利茫然地睁开眼，看到自己正两只手揪着西弗勒斯两边的长发，试图将他的脸拉向自己，而对方漆黑的眼里满是惊恐。<br/> <br/>“哈利波特——你在干嘛——？”沙哑的声音还带着睡意。斯内普极力往后仰，企图拯救自己的头发。年轻人怎么睡觉越来越不老实了，一晚上翻来覆去，又突然撅起章鱼嘴要亲亲，口水糊了他一脸。<br/> <br/>哈利大梦初醒，呆呆地看着西弗——明显是大活人，身上暖烘烘，表情也格外生动。他打量着四周，是他俩的卧室，曾在西弗勒斯的强烈要求下布置成了斯莱特林风格。原来只是梦……他一阵狂喜，又抱着丈夫猛亲了两口。<br/> <br/>“我刚才做了个梦，梦见我被分院帽分到阿兹卡班了，你变成摄魂怪，教我所有科目。”哈利惊魂未定，缩进暖和的被窝里，安稳地靠着身边的伴侣。<br/> <br/>斯内普的嘴角在昏昧的天色里抽搐两下：“教你所有科目……这跟死亡诅咒没什么两样。”<br/> <br/>“你还给我布置成堆的作业，全部评了P！”青年愤怒地控诉着，“我去找小天狼星，差点被摄魂怪抓住，你就——”<br/> <br/>“果然少不了那条蠢狗，”斯内普无奈地笑了，算是接受了这口飞来横锅，“我就怎么？”<br/> <br/>哈利的声音不好意思地低沉下去：“你就私自体罚，打我屁股——喂！”<br/> <br/>斯内普的大掌在小翘臀上示威般地拍了一下，颇有兴致地问道：“然后呢？”<br/> <br/>“然后邓布利多说，为了分离魂片，要给我摄魂怪的吻……唔嗯……”<br/> <br/>“非常丰富的想象力，波特先生，值得一个O。”全科目教授吃饱喝足后给了如上点评。<br/> <br/>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>